Many physiological responses are manifested in the temperature that is measured on various regions of the human face. For example, temperatures of the nose may be indicative of whether the person is having an allergic reaction. Even though monitoring and analyzing facial temperatures can be useful for many health-related and life logging-related applications, collecting such data over time, when people are going about their daily activities, can be very difficult. Typically, collection of such data involves utilizing thermal cameras that are bulky, expensive, and need to be continually pointed at a person's face. Additionally, due to the movements involved in day-to-day activities, various image analysis procedures need to be performed, such as face tracking and image registration, in order to collect the required measurements. Therefore, there is a need for way to be able to collect measurements of temperatures of the nose, and possibly other regions of the face, and to utilize them for various applications such as detecting an allergic reaction.